UnRomantic Type
by ObliviusMoon
Summary: after the end of the manga Everyone from the ex-Deimon team want to go to cinema,except for Hiruma... but I will change his mind, kekeke.


Hello everyone!

I'm ObliviusMoon! I'm Italian, and these is my first fanfiction, I'm not really good, and I can't speak English very well, but I try to make a good work… it's an experiment so it's not perfect… sorry for my errors °______°

"Un-Romantic type" is based on Eyeshield21, I' don't own the Manga and the personages, neither the Twilight Saga.

**Enjoy **

UN-ROMANTIC TYPE

_One-shot_

"What the fuck are you saying!?" in the Club-House, like every day, Hiruma Yuichi alias t_he commander from the Hell _was yelling like there was no tomorrow to the poor little Kobayakawa Sena alias _Eyeshield21_.

"C-come o-on H-Hiruma-san… I swear you will like it… probably…" tried the little boy uncertain, "The fuck I will Fucking Chibi!!!", it's not like Sena was sure he can convince his ex-captain to agree with him, but at last he had to try … "Hiruma-kun!" the manager Anezaki Mamori was holding her broom like a sword ready for slash the head of the demoniac man, "For once can you use a civil language!" the blond man smirked " Yes.. the day the fucking chibi will become a giant!" with these he returned to his laptop smiling like a crazy.

"I think we should give up Mamori-nee-chan…" Sena sighed but the girl was not of the same idea, "Hiruma-kun! It' only for the team! Why can't you be more sociable?!" but there was no match with that boy, but in that instant the door of the club-house was opened and a furious man was in. "Yo!" he went silent noticing the brunette boy presence "The fuck are you doing here trash!?! You have a death wish?!" Sena trembled in fear and hided himself beside his nee-chan, "G-gomen A-Agon-san… I'm here for H-Hiruma-san…" he tried to explain, "Oh yeha! You two are a great pair of trashes!" Agon sent a glare to Hiruma, "Tsk" was the only comment Hiruma said. "Agon-kun can you convince Hiruma to listen to us?please" Mamori was trying to don't yell to the man for his rudeness, because she need his help. Agon looked at the girl interrogatively "What's the problem?", Sena sighed finding his lost courage (Where did you put it Sena?!) "Uhm… we are organizing a meeting with the ex members of _Deimon Devil Bats_ but Hiruma-san don't want join us!" he looked up to Agon like he was the one who will realize his dreams. "Oh ooooh" he mumbled to himself "So if he come with you I will stay in peace for the whole day?" he asked smirking, Mamori and Sena nodded uncertain, "Perfect!!!" Agon clapped his hand "I will help you little trash!".

To his seat Hiruma snorted – _what the fuck is the fucking dread doing?... uhm… at last if I have to go to Hell I will drag that asshole with me, kekekeke _-.

"So trash what's the program for these _Happy-reunion_? " the little boy looked Agon nervous, "Ehm…uhm…ah…", "Spout it trash I don't have the whole day!". From his seat Hiruma was smirking to his devil plan in progress.

"I-it's Suzu… Suzuna idea… NOT MINE!!!" how embarrassing for the poor Sena, why his life was so terrible? (because I'm sadist you know… hehehe) "DAMMIT CHIBI! Spout it out or I kill you!" _first rule: never get Agon angry_! "TWINLIGHT!!!" Sena screamed so loud that Agon had fall from his seat. (Hiruma to his place was trying to recover his hears). "What?" Agon was like a drunken, the chibi had the ultrasound in his vocals. (needless to say that Hiruma was adding in his treat-book the Munch scream of Sena like a dangerous weapons for his sensible hears).

"What his these Twenty?" asked Agon again still confused, "No no it's Twilight!" Corrected Mamori when she plugs out her hears (These woman is evil! I know she know it!) "It's a movie… very loved in United States and Europe!" Agon went silent, where did he hear these title? "Yeha and It's a fucking film of a fucking love story!" Said Hiruma annoyed, he know about the story: _Stupid Lamb-girl fall in love for Crazy-masochist Vampire… the fucking hell he would go to see that crap! For the God sake he is a man who like splatter and horror movie, not fucking love-story_!

Sena trembled in fear – _Why me dear God?!_ -

Mamori was annoyed - _Poor me poor Sena_-

Hiruma was pissed – _Fucking idiots are all around the world!_ -

"So Trash… tell me is that the story with Vampires?" asked Agon, "Yes Agon-san" answered Sena. For a moment everything went silent… after Agon was laughing like a crazy. "Uhm…ahm… A-agon-san?", "Ahahaha! Sorry trash but it's too much funny for me! Ahahahah!" at these point Sena was res like his uniform of Enma University. Hiruma raised an eyebrow "Why are you laughing fucking Dread-head?!" , "It's because I can't figure you at a such idiot movie for couple in love! Love-movie are trash for trashy-girl and gay! Like hell I will see something like these!" Sena and Mamori sighed… So even Agon wouldn't help, they know that was a mission impossible!

"Yes guys you are the typical un-romantic boys!" Said Mamori, Sena nodded –_Wait!... so I'm romantic boy?_ - . "You can say it woman!" laughed Agon "In every date of mine none of those crap thing was watched! I'm a man of action or horror! Romantic film are for sensible bitch!" and with that Hiruma nodded " Yes! There is no fucking way I will watch fucking Twilight and cry like a baby for romantic story, what man will do it?! And don't say Sena because we all kwon he his insane!" , Sena stunned "HEY!!!!" .

Momori sighed again, "What a pity…" now she was using her cell phone, "What are you doing woman?" asked Agon, "I'm calling Momo-chan…" she said smirking, Agon went pale "Momo-chan? You intend Momo Asakura from g-section?" he asked agitated, Hiruma was shocked –_Oh shit!_-. "Yes Agon-kun! You know she is a close friend of mine… and she really really love you… I think you know!" so now Agon was totally green, Mamori continued "… She would really like to date you… what if I give her your phone number?" … Agon and Hiruma went silent – _Oh fuck!_- .

Agon was a cute blue color now, he wasn't breathing, his mind went to the first day of University, the day he met Momo Asakura, cute girl with blond hair and blue eye, he liked her he kissed her… but after the second day of school he finds out that she was a HE! Asakura Mojio was his real name… he find these out on the boys toilet when he had see Momo junior… For a week he was on state of shock… and now every girl with blond hair and blue eyes are out of his list of cute girl.

In the silence Sena looked confused, who was Momo? And why Agon was like a pop art painting? And for what strange things he sense like his nee-chan had become the female version of Hiruma?!

"So… " asked Agon like he was dying "What do you want for your silence?", Mamori smirked, and Agon turned to face Hiruma who was stunned – _I'm fucked! SHIT!_-

……………………………………………………………………..

That evening…

"Everybody is here!" Kurita was happy to see all his old team mates, "FUGO!" said Komosubi (translation: _It's nice to see everyone, I missed you all! Ahh the old times at the Deimon… so nostalgic!_ ) and the Ha-ha group was laughing to Taki and his idiocy. "YA-aaa!! Everybody is here?" asked Suzuna jumping in front of the cinema, "Uhm no… Mamori-san, Sena and Hiruma-san aren't here" told her Monta looking to his watch, "Nha… Hiruma will never agree with these! I swear it!" Musashi was kind of certain Hiruma will never want to see film like these… neither him want, but Kurita was such a crybaby sometimes… "AHHHHH!!!!!" Kurita exclaimed happy "It's HIRUMA!!!!"… Everyone of the Deimon Devil Bat turn to see the miracle… "YA-aaa! Sena and Mamo-nee are great!" Suzuna was very proud of her idea she know that they would do it! Jumonji smirked "Tsk! What a surprise…" , but while Hiruma, Mamori and Sena were coming Musashi noticed something "Ohi … but… that one is Agon?" now everyone frozen. "What?! It's Agon for real!!!" said Kuroki "It's a joke right?" asked Togano "Ohio… These is bad… uhm no strange" Said Monta.

"Yo fucking group!" said Hiruma with his poker face, "HIRUMAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hiruma was tackled by Kurita! "OHI KURITA! You kill him like these!" said angrily Musashi to the big boy, under him a feeble voice "_The fuck…_ " … "I think he is already dead." Said Jumonji , "Nha that's not a problem!" Agon was smiling to the image of Hiruma began a paper-cart … "Ah right … Why is Agon here?" asked Yukimitsu to Sena "Ah emh… you see…" before he could say something Hiruma from his back laughed "WAAA!!!" Sena jumped in brace of Yukimitsu "H-hiruma-san!! Weren't you with Kurita?!" he asked trembling "Tsk… I can run away from his friendly-tackle!" (ok now we have the proof of his demoniac power!) "However for your question fucking baldy he is here because _Miss I'm not fucking with the others life_ had decided to join the dark side!" everyone turned to Mamori who was blushing deep red "It's not like these! You are the one who make him come!" she screamed, "Yes! Because there is no fucking way that I will suffer these alone! At last he would share my same fucking destiny!" "Oh yeha very mature of you!" "Just like you fucking Manager!" "For God! It's only a film Hiruma-kun!" "The Fucking stupid film of the whole History!!" "You are such a child!" "And you are fucking annoying!" for a good half hour the two continued with their discussion, while the rest of the team was trying to figure out something . "Uhm Sena … what is happening?" asked Monta, "I don't know and don't want to know…" he said sobbing, these day was really scary for him… First Suzuna asked him to talk to Hiruma who was really pissed, next Agon was scaring him, and Mamori was acting like a Hiruma-like… too much for him, and if you add the silent walk with the two demons you can say that was really a horrible day!

"Now everyone! It's time for Twilight!!!!" Suzuna was joyous, she really wanted to see the movie of her favorite book! And the Deimon meeting was in a perfect timing!

Agon and Hiruma went silent when they had take their seats, mumbling something like: _If someone try to cry or scream like a crazy I swear he or she will find a hole in his/her head_! Sena sighed taking his seat next to Hiruma and Monta, why him near the Demon?!

"You-nii you will like it I know!" said Suzuna from her seat between Momori and her brother, Hiruma growled "Damn… it's all her fault!" Sena trembled hearing the comment of Hiruma… -_Please God don't make him soothe his ire on me! I want to live!!! _–

Meanwhile Agon snorted " Why I'm here!? I'm neither from that trash team! Damn it!" the seat of the cinema make a strange sound, Sena jumped –_These is the sound of my bones when they will broke if the film will not please them!!God save me!-_

"I don't like Romantic film!" Agon and Hiruma said together with a blank face. "Shhh The Film is beginning!"

………………………………………………………………..

During the projection there weren't much problem, in some case Hiruma and Agon were about to shoot at the public like when Edward Cullen appeared and every girl were screaming for their hormones without control, but they were immediately shouted up by the girls… (Now in his treat-book Hiruma had signed up the power of crazy fun girls… they are scary!)

Sena liked the movie and he find strange that after sometimes Hiruma and Agon went silent… maybe they are just annoyed, they really are not the type of guy who loves romance.

"Thank God they are calm" said to himself the little boy watching the scene of the film with Bella Swan running for her life… what a peace… Now James had hit Bella and…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sena jumped in his seat when he heard the screams near him, he turned to his left to see Hiruma and Agon with the horror in their face!

"Damn it! Where is that damn trash vampire!? Save Bella!!!" screamed Agon to the image, "Fuck! How can that fucking bastard do these to poor Bella!! The fucking Edward have to save her!!!" clacked Hiruma with a Magnum in his hand… everyone of the Ex-Deimon team were watching the two in a shocked state. "AH! Finally! The trash Vampire come to save her!" "Oh Fuck!! She is fucking infected!" "Oh Shit! She will become a trash vampire?" "Oh no! The fucking Vampire wouldn't permit it!" … Sena was stunned, Hiruma and Agon were acting like two fan girl… what a surprise.

"Damn! Kiss her! I know you want trash! Just do it for the God sake!!!" growled Agon in his seat, "And what the fuck that fucking Indians is think of doing!? She is the women of the fucking Vampire!" roared Hiruma…

Now everyone were wordless … who was that didn't like love-story?

After the end of the movie the group were out of the cinema, and a strange silence fall on them.

"So…"Sena come near to Hiruma "Did you like the film Hiruma-san?" , he stay silent for a moment with Agon next to him… "Tsk!" and they walk away … "When the second film is on the cinema I will join you again" Hiruma, "Even me… you know I can't leave these trash alone … what will you do without me?! " .

Sena sighed smiling "Oh yes… really an un-romantic guy type! Hehe!".

END

Please review^^ thanks for reading!!!! CIRICIAO A TUTTI!


End file.
